Food and other necessities for life
by Vatimiss
Summary: John knows that Sherlock isn't eating right. So he plans a way to fix that.


**I made this for my friend Jackie! Please tell me if there is any way to improve my story! I'm not British, just a warning, so please don't be offended.  
**

John was easily worried about his crazy, sociopath roommate's health. As a doctor he knew what was proper in normal healthy patients: exercise, relaxation, checkups, and a wholesome diet.

John himself did not follow all this, what with his excessive amount of takeout. Sherlock, on the other hand, was horrid at most of the 'healthy list'. He only exercised by chasing after his mysteries and murders like a finicky bloodhound, stress was his middle name (in both getting and giving it), checkup were pointless because he "could very well tell if something was amiss, and if there is something wrong you'll just fix it John".

Food often was forgotten in mad dashes after marauders and serial killers. And if Sherlock wasn't on a case he was finding a case to get on. There had been times where Sherlock almost collapsed from lack of nutrients, one landing him in a hospital where only threats from Mycroft kept him in the "Dull, brainless hellhole".

John, rightfully worried, decided to do something about it.

So next time Sherlock was too busy with a case to notice John left (John could have started a circus in the apartment and only if Sherlock was forced to move would he notice), John popped down to a nearby store.

Sherlock proved the point that he could be considered legally dead when occupied with his mind palace by not hearing John clean and sanitize the kitchen and then band around with pots and pans, let alone the smell of spicy curry cooking.

Suddenly Sherlock snapped up from his thinking with a loud "John! We need-"

"Eat. I made it myself so don't put it to waste." John placed a tray with curry and a glass of water in front of Sherlock, cutting off Sherlock's sentence. John then just left to go clean the kitchen from the mess he made.

Sherlock complained with "We need to go do this!" or "If we don't do this…" but sat and ate every drop. John smiled at the empty bowl and glass as he was tugged into another adventure. _Guilt is also effective against Sherlock_, He mussed.

That method worked for a while until Sherlock stopped feeling guilty. Or as guilty: the looks of remorse that were thrown John's way attest to some feeling of guilt. Not enough to stop Sherlock from running after some sort of killer.

So John put his brain to work again.

And he found a new idea but one that involved a deep talk with Mycroft and later with Mummy Holmes.

Turns out, Sherlock liked honey. And Jam. And most other sweet natural things. Surprising to John since he assumed that Sherlock's favorites would be quick energy items.

Mummy Holmes kindly gave John a recipe for Honey Yeast rolls that he used in his next endeavor to get Sherlock to eat. Something about having your favorites prepared makes a guy want to eat more, at least in John's experience with his own mother's cooking.

John was right; Sherlock took one look at the rolls then to the door before settling on the rolls. John saw Sherlock hesitate, clearly torn, so he spoke up "I made these just for you."

With the double attack of guilt and home cooking, Sherlock caved and settled down to eat the rolls. John just rolled his eyes when Sherlock huffs about bad timing and cases.

Sherlock finally loses the appeal that was once in his favorite foods. It took a while to become so accustomed to the foods so John had an easy way of getting Sherlock to eat for a few months.

Until Sherlock figured out that he could just ask John for a 'to-go' box. Then Sherlock would misplace the box holding his precious goodies. The box was often lost on the tube, in a random taxi, and sometimes in the street.

Sherlock was always put off from losing his food but still didn't change his habits.

John decided it was time for something drastic.

Next time Sherlock was looking at some slide of something or another on their kitchen table, John discreetly made a small meal. Wasn't that hard, Sherlock would only notice him if he set the pans on fire. Maybe.

So John made a lovely meal, a simple steak from the freezer isle and seasoned mixed vegetables. The steak was as perfect as someone could make from a freezer food will the vegetables were a touch too strong from over use of seasoning.

John sat by the oblivious Sherlock, pushing aside some of the table's clutter, and proceeded to cut up everything on the carefully arranged plate into small pieces. Then he stabbed a broccoli to make the plate clank in an effort to get Sherlock's attention.

Seeing no change in the tall man, John placed the broccoli in his own mouth to eat and shallow noisily. Still no movement, other than to adjust the slide.

So John again got a forkful, stood up, and pushed Sherlock away from the table.

Sherlock was honestly surprised to go from looking at some sample to looking at his pants, so he gazed up at John standing with an impassive face.

"I was busy with-" Sherlock began.

"I know." John cut in and then sighed. "It's gotten so out of hand, your eating habits I mean." John carefully lifted one leg and placed it over Sherlock's legs.

"I made special food just for you, even your favorites." At this John sits on Sherlock's lap, fork still full. "I had to go to your mother and Mycroft. MYCROFT, Sherlock, to get those recipes." John pushes close to Sherlock so John can see Sherlock's blush stained cheeks and feel the nervous pants from Sherlock's mouth.

"This is the final attempt to get you to eat." John turns his head and whispers into Sherlock's ear. Then John grins and sits up, popping the steak in his mouth.

Before Sherlock can say a word, John has pressed their lips together. In the next instant John was forcing his tongue in as well to tangle with Sherlock's own.

John retreated and let Sherlock dominate the kiss, allowing him into John's mouth and to the steak. John then retreated again, separating from the dark haired man, to grin at Sherlock again.

Sherlock sat in a daze, slowly chewing the steak with glassy eyes.

John pecked him once more on the lips and got up. He placed the plate in front of Sherlock and only asked "Will you eat now?" before walking away to go clean the kitchen.

And when John heard the clink of a fork against a plate, he just smiled fondly and sighed. _Let's see how long THIS method lasts._


End file.
